Zazie Rainyday The Unfortunate Marionette
by E. 0rchid
Summary: Little is known about the mysterious Zazie Rainyday, but one day Zazie goes on a trip and brings back a world of trouble and her mysterious past. Negima! Threads of Fate crossover. ZaziexOC NegixAnya. OC inspired by Dewprism unpub. manga. On hiatus
1. That One Day Out of the Year

Disclaimer- I do not own Dewprism (a.k.a Threads of Fate) or Mahou Sensei Negima!

**Zazie Rainyday- The Unfortunate Marionette**

**Episode 1: That One Day Out of the Year**

"BUZZZZZ!" "SLAM!" "buzzzz," "SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!" "uuuuuzzzz," "WHAM!" "……..zzz." "THAT'S IT!" a silver haired, slim figured, brown skinned young woman snapped as she shot out of her queen size bed and out from underneath her fluffy plush black comforter. Reaching in her black silk pajama pants she pulled out a small mallet and tapped in her palm glaring at her nearly destroyed automatic alarm clock, which already looked like it had been flattened by a steam roller, thrown out of a window, and then crushed by a jackhammer.

"Zazie you really should," the young girls well built hazel skinned roommate started looking into Zazie's golden brown eyes with a matching pair of her own as she raised her head out from under her navy blue comforter.

"I REALLY SHOULD WHAT MANA!?" Zazie snapped as the hand with the mallet started shaking violently and her short silver hair rising up slightly.

The hazel skinned beauty sat with a shocked expression on her face blinking a few times before she merely tossed her long black hair and looked at her bedside calendar. After running her finger down the dates to find the present day she simply nodded and grunted before saying, "Nothing, continue." With that said, Mana laid back down and closed her eyes, but not before grabbing some ear plugs in anticipation of the chaos that was soon to come.

"zzzz burt burt burrrrrr……….." was the last sound the alarm clock made as it slowly died and faded out of existence.

Zazie turned to face the clock with a shocked expression on her face before she gritted her teeth and yelled, "HEY I WASN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" With that said she proceeded to pulverize what was left of the unfortunate device with her mallet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you going home to visit them?" Mana asked not looking up as she polished her M40A1 with one hand and flipped her omelet with the other as both girls sat in their kitchen dressed in their school uniforms.

Zazie grunted affirmatively as she took one last sip of her tea and grabbed her suitcase heading towards the door.

"I'll just tell Negi sensei you're sick, but what time do you expect to be back so I can inform the headmaster?" Mana said as she got up and put her gun in her glass case awaiting Zazie's response.

"I'll be back by tonight, there's no need for me to stay there more than a few hours, and Mana," Zazie stated as she opened the door but paused before exiting and said, "Thank you." Mana simply nodded in response as she locked the case and went to grab a plate from the cabinet. Zazie stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her before she headed down the hall way toward the stairs.

As she began walking down the hall Zazie saw the bubble gum pink haired Makie Sasaki come out of her room still dressed in her pajamas as she let out a loud yawn and stretched. As she finished stretching she turned to look down the hall, with eyes still full of sleep, and noticed Zazie standing a few feet away from the stairs with a suitcase in her hands. Just as she was about to ask Zazie where she was going she suddenly remembered the date and, with a shocked expression and wide eyes, quickly ran back into her room to hide.

"I must really be intimidating," Zazie said to herself with a shrug as she headed down the elegant staircase of the large dormitory and towards the grand doors that led to the outside world. As she stepped outside into the cool fall breeze she simply closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. After a moment she shook her head slowly, opened her eyes, and continued towards the bullet train station.

It was the perfect weather for a walk, but Zazie could careless. All she had on her mind was getting on the bullet train and heading for the airport. Even as beautiful leaves of all shades of reds, oranges, and yellows danced around her feet flowing like water with the powerful cool fall winds Zazie still remained oblivious. As she continued to walk she felt herself growing a little cold and stopped to open her suitcase in order to retrieve her red scarf, little did she know however that this would cause some serious complications in her plans.

"Zazie-san, what are you doing out here? Class is going to start soon," Negi-sensei said as he walked over towards the hunched over Zazie.

Zazie's eyes grew wide as she immediately jumped back and looked at her sensei regarding him with eyes full of surprise. "Negi-sensei! What are you doing out here at this time? Isn't your class about to start soon?" Zazie inquired as she reached behind herself and whipped out her scarf and immediately shut her suitcase.

"Well this is usually the time I get done training with Evangline-san, so I simply head to class from there after taking a shower there," Negi stated as he continued to eye Zazie quizzically, "But enough about me, is something wrong Zazie-san?"

Upon seeing the look of concern in her sensei's eyes Zazie could help but feel her cheeks flush for a moment before she shook her head and replied, "Please take up anything concerning my absence in today's class with the headmaster sensei." With that said Zazie swooped up her suit case, gave Negi a small polite bow, and briskly walked past him toward her destination.

"Well that was strange, and I think that's the most Zazie-san has ever spoken….period," Negi said to himself as he scratched his head with a look of puzzlement in his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't even know why I do this to myself every year," Zazie complained to herself as she bought a plane ticket.

"Ah Zazie-chan it's so good to see you again!" beamed a brunette from behind the counter. She wore a typical airport attendee uniform with a gold name tag that read Lucil. He flowing brown hair was currently done up in a bun which allowed several males a better chance to view her stunning snow white skin, slender face, and pouty lips. When Zazie had first met the woman she couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous despite herself, but as she grew to know the woman year after year they became good friends and Zazie found her self not caring as much anymore.

"Let me guess the usual right?" the green eyed attendee stated as she printed out a ticket for Zazie and handed it to her with a broad smile on her face as she winked and said, "No charge on this one."

Zazie blushed at the woman's kindness before she took the ticket begrudgingly and retorted saying, "I could have paid for it you know, it's not like I don't have money."

The Lucil continued to smile and waved off Zazie's attitude saying, "I know sweetheart, but think of this as a late birthday present. Okay?"

Zazie simply looked at the woman with a out any emotion on her face before she gave the woman a small smile and replied, "Thank you Lucil-sempai." With that said the two women said their goodbyes and Zazie went to board her plane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zazie-chan, it's about time you arrived," stated a man who looked almost identical to Takamichi, aside from the fact that he had dark brown skin. Aside from his skin color the man wore an identical white suit with the same black dress shirt, the only thing missing being Takamichi's pink tie, and an identical pair of glasses. Zazie gazed at the man as she stepped out of the airport terminal, and slapped her forehead with her free hand as she looked at the large sign the man was hanging up and elaborate sign that read "!Marry Me Zazie-chan!"

"Deku!" Zazie growled as she dropped her suit case and ran up to the man and jump kicked the sign out of his hands. After that she proceeded to mash it underneath her feet and stomp it to oblivion.

"Awww, Zazie-chan I spent all night making that sign!" Deku whined as he watched Zazie pick up what remained of the sign and throw it in the garbage.

"Deku-kun, do you know how wrong it is for you to even think about me like that?" Zazie said as she stomped past him and snatched up her suitcase.

"Well considering you only complained this one day out of the year I figured it was okay, besides I'm only two thousand," Deku said with a shrug before he asked, "And you're like what sixteen, it's only a 1984 year age difference. On top of that, I recall there was a time I couldn't get you to leave me alone. I mean you even tried to follow me to the bathroom one time!" His last comment made Zazie blush wildly as she stomped past him towards the exit.

"Hey, you can give the rest of the world the silent treatment but I already know you," Deku called out as he slowly walked towards the exit as he whispered to himself, "In fact, up until you went to that Mahora Academy you had planned on marrying me anyway."

As Zazie threw her suitcase into the trunk of the limousine Deku walked out and proceeded to open the door for her. "Here you are madam, ladies first," Deku stated as he bowed waiting for Zazie to enter the vehical.

Zazie blushed wildly once again as she walked past him and entered the car. 'I suppose I can't really judge Asuna for liking older men,' Zazie thought as Deku walked around and entered on the other side.

"Would you like a drink?" Deku asked as he pulled out a bottle of Smirkoff Vodka and poured himself a glass, "It helps me ease the pain, might do the same for you."

Zazie stared as the man downed the contents of the large glass in one gulp before he let out of satisfied sigh. "You know I'm not old enough, and alcohol is the coward's way out in situations like these. I prefer to embrace my pain, instead of running from it," Zazie stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she turned and gazed out the window.

"Is that so Miss. Antisocial?" Deku questioned as he poured himself another glass, "Well I chose to drown my sorrows when the time comes, and to still embrace the life I have. Which some might consider better than trying to fight the pain and closing yourself off from the world." Upon finishing his statement he noticed Zazie flinched a bit, and immediately regretted what he had just said. "Look Zazie-chan I didn't mean it like that I just…" Deku started before he was cut off by Zazie holding up a hand.

Without turning to face him Zazie simply said, "Don't apologize when you're right, that makes me feel even worse."

"Zazie-chan," Deku whispered softly to himself as he stared at the young woman for a moment before taking the cap to the bottle and screwing it on tight. After he placed the bottle back in the fridge they both sat in silence the rest of the car ride.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know it's just like I remember it," Deku commented solemnly as he and Zazie walked through the leaves that crunched nosily underneath their feet. Suddenly an ice cold gust of wind whipped through and caused Zazie to shiver as she wrapped her scarf tighter in an attempt to ward off some of the intense cold. Suddenly she felt something heavy weigh down on her shoulders and whipped her head around to see Deku trying to put his blazer around her.

"Here, you'll catch cold out in this kind of whether. I don't know what it's like in Japan right now, but here in East Heaven it's cold," Deku stated as he wrapped his blazer around Zazie's shoulders and pulled her closer to him so she could receive some of his warmth before he smirked and added, "On top of that, I don't think it's ever a good idea to wear a skirt when it's windy, too many things can go wrong."

Zazie blushed at Deku's touch and also as she recalled the many times girls either had their skirts fly up or lost their cloths due to strange powerful gusts of wind. For a while she had speculated that it might have been Negi-sensei's doing, and after the festival she had been proven correct. 'How right you are Deku, how right you are,' Zazie thought to herself as she continued to walk with Deku under the frozen cedar trees as they continued to walk down a forested path towards their goal.

After a few minutes they arrived at a large clearing surrounded by the rest of the woods. The area was decorated beautifully, with large fountains sporting various stone figures ranging from a man with wild hair wearing a grand suit of armor, a flowing cape, and a gem in the center of his forehead, to a young woman with long hair that as separated into two flowing pigtails who wore a large elegant dress. Next to the statue of the young man stood a statue of a young curvatious woman with short hair who wore a more a long elegant dress. Behind the figures were three headstones which Zazie and Deku slowly approached.

By the time that Zazie had reached the headstone in the center she was shaking violently as she bent down and wiped away some of the vines accumulating on it. "Hello father…..it' been a while," Zazie said her voice cracking as a small smirk graced her features and tears started flowing from her eyes as the once emotionless orbs were replaced by ones full of sorrow, "I hope it wont bore you, but I kinda want to tell you, mom, and aunty Mint what's been going on since I last saw you."

Deku recognized that the young woman need sometime alone so he carefully excused himself as he walked down another path. As he crunched through the autumn leaves Deku thought about the past and about all the things that had gone wrong in his long life as a doll of Valen. He knew how painful his life was without ever having had parents in his life, save Valen but her really didn't count in Deku's book, but at this point could only imagine what Zazie had been going through having lost her parents at such a young age. He knew what he felt when he had heard of the death of his comrades, but he was sure that it didn't even compare to Zazie's pain. Suddenly Deku came upon a small weather worn grave with a small blue and white stripped headband on it.

"It's been a while little brother. I don't know why they had to do you like this but I'll still come and visit you even if no one else cares, because I know it wasn't your fault. You never had any ill will toward any of us, you were simply inexperienced in Valen's ways," Deku stated as he brushed of the headband lightly and removed some of the growing vines and moss from it. "You know it took me a while to even get them to bury you properly, but I still wanted something grander for you. However the citizens of East Heaven wouldn't have it, prudes all of 'em if you ask me," Deku finished with a chuckle before he added, "You know Zazie's here, she should becoming to visit you shortly."

"I'm already here," Zazie stated as she stifled a sniffle and crouched down and rested her head on Deku's shoulder while wrapping his blazer tighter around herself. "Hi uncle Ruenis, it's been a while….I've really missed you too. I know I say this every year, but I still want you to know that I don't blame you for anything….okay?" Zazie asked as she planted her index and middle fingers on her soft lips and then pressed them on the headstone.

"I think he's always known Zazie-chan," Deku said pulling the young woman into a tight embrace before sighing tiredly and asking, "What do you say we go to the palace and have get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I think Princess Mint would be very upset if we let a feast in your honor go to waste. Plus your aunt Maya has been in a fuss since you haven't come to visit in a year."

Zazie simply nodded into Deku's shoulder before they both stood up saying one finally goodbye to Ruenis and heading to the place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZAZIE-CHAN!" a young woman wearing an elegant powder blue and white gown and a blue and white headdress yelled as she ran up and pulled the unfortunate Zazie into a bear hug. "HOW HAVE YOU BEEN, IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST SAWYOU!? HAVE YOU LEARNED HOW TO CONTROL YOUR POWER YET!? ARE YOU EATING ENOUGH!? WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS MAKE UP ON YOUR FACE!?" Maya continued on endlessly as both Zazie and Deku tuned her out.

'There's only one way to save her from this,' Deku thought as he reached in his pocket and fished out a carton of cigarettes. Lighting one he took a nice long drag on it before he blew the smoke out of his nose. Suddenly Maya's rant stopped abruptly as her face changed from one full of concern to one scrunched up in disgust. Whipping around she glared at Deku before she ran up and snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it into oblivion on the elegant red carpet beneath her feet.

"DEKU-SAN!" Maya started putting extra emphasis on the san, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SMOKING? HOW UNBEFITTING OF AN ALLEGED GENTLEMAN! AND YOU DID IT WITH ZAZIE-CHAN PRESENT NO LESS!"

Deku simply shrugged as he motioned for Zazie to sit down and enjoy the meal while mouthing he would deal with the queen.

Zazie simply nodded and mouthed a silent thank you before she turned to face the banquet set out before her. Looking around the room as she sat down she took time to admire the Chinese style architecture that surrounded her. The red's, white's, and gold's of the room flowed seamlessly together and developed a regal essence that Zazie had felt nowhere else she had been. After taking time to let it all soak in she immediately dug in grabbing bits a pieces from several dishes, such as a portion the garden fresh fruit salad that tasted crisp and slightly refreshing as she allowed the juices and assorted flavors to dance on her tongue. She bypassed the pumpkin's citing that while they may be entertaining to play with or juggle, there was no way she was going to eat one. Maya had constantly said that she was like her aunt Mint in that regard, even though they weren't blood related and she wasn't nearly as bad as her sister who would often times faint at the sight of a pumpkin.

As Zazie finished pilling her plate with food Maya had stopped reprimanding Deku and they all sat down to eat. During the meal there was a little small talk made here and there, but a majority of the meal was eaten in silence…..that was until Maya let all hell loose.

"Well I've been thinking a lot lately, and I have determined that it is not appropriate for Zazie-chan to be leaving alone without a proper guardian," Maya started before she was cut off by a heavy sigh from Deku.

"Don't even think about it Maya, she likes Mahora so there's no way I'm going to let you transfer her back here. You got it?" Deku questioned as he stabbed his calamari with his fork and shoved it into his mouth indignantly.

Maya puffed out her cheeks and narrowed her brow before she said, "Well since you have no real authority it wouldn't matter if I did or not, but seeing how as that wasn't what I was going to say I'll let you go with a warning Deku-san."

Deku merely shrugged in response as he took his napkin and wiped the soy sauce from the corners of his mouth.

This only served to agitate Maya further and caused a vain to start throbbing in her forehead, but she immediately calmed down and gave Deku a wicked smirk. "Well like I was saying, I believe that you, Deku, should escort Zazie-chan back to Mahora Academy," Maya said as she daintily took a sip of her red whine.

Upon Maya finishing her statement both Zazie and Deku spit out their beverages and eyed Maya with eyes as wide as saucers and mouths hung agape. After a moment Zazie simply reverted back to her emotionless self, and left Deku to deal with it as she continued her meal in silence.

"Maya-sama you can't be serious can you!?" Deku started with his eyes still wide, "I mean it's an all girls school, they'll think I'm some type of sex offender!"

"Don't worry, I've already had them sign you on as an assiatant teacher to Zazie-chan's sensei Negi Springfield," Maya said as she took another sip of her wine before adding, "There is no discussion about it, you will be going back with Zazie-chan and that is final. So I suggest you pack your bags when you finish."

Deku opened his mouth as if to say something else, but immediately closed it again and scowled before he grabbed his bowl of rice and began furiously woofing it down.

"You know I don't see what the problem is, in fact I have arranged joint living quarters for the both of you," Maya started as both Zazie and Deku spit out the contents of their respective mouths and eyed Maya as if she was clinically insane. "I mean Zazie-chan loved you as a child, and even as a preteen if I recall correctly," Maya said before chuckling into her hand softly, "In fact as I recall she not only followed you everywhere, including trying to follow you into the bathroom, and she did say that she wanted to marry you when she was old enough."

Zazie and Deku blushed as red as tomatoes at Maya' last comment and both demurred while simply looking down at their plates.

"Well I'm off to bed!" Maya said happily, "I wish you both well, and have a safe trip back! OH! Before I forget, Zazie-chan Deku will be also instructing you on how to use the power of the Dewprism." With that said Maya waved goodbye to the gawking pair as she left the banquet hall and headed towards her bed room.

"That woman," Deku started.

"Is insane," Zazie finished

**To Be Continued**

**Next Episode: Meet Assistant Sensei Deku Chiyuu!**

Author's Note- Well what do you guys think about my new fic? I know, it doesn't seem quite as good as Bloodlines might have, but I think it could be interesting. Anyway, as far as my other stories, such as Tenchi Muyo! Hayabusa or Keitaro the Turk unless there are specific request to finish those, I might scrap them and work solely on this one. Well tell me what you think! AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW :D

P.S.- I know that Zazie seems a bit out of character, but since she's never really in the show or mangas I think I should have a little freedom. However, I will keep the interactions with other students similar to both the manga and the show in later chapters.


	2. Meet Assistant Sensei Deku Chiyuu

Disclaimer- I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima! or Dewprism.

**Zazie Rainyday- The Unfortunate Marionette**

**Episode 2: Meet Assistant Sensei Deku Chiyuu**

**-Somewhere in a pitch black room**

"So that's the plan," a voice of a young woman stated with a light chuckle. All though it was too dark to actually see anything there was an ominous glowing light in the shape of a horizontal triangle being emitted from what seemed to be the center of the room.

"But Mistress, that's impossible!" another feminine voice snapped from a foreign corner across the room.

"Silence, only a fool questions our Mistress!" a deep male voice bellowed from another corner as an exasperated sigh could be heard from the center of the room again.

"Are you two quite done?" the young woman's voice stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I-I-I'm sorry mistress, yes please continue," the male voice stated once again as another whinny sounding male voice interjected.

"I don't see why we have to go through all of this trouble, yo'. I mean sure her dad was a problem, but she should be a piece of cake, yo'. What the heck do we need some big mutha (explicit) tree for, yo'?" the whinny male vice questioned.

"Well, in order to revive Valen and complete our duty we need to first acquire an enormous amount of magic power to first bring the Dewprism back in to our dimension. This "World Tree" is said to have this power once every hundred years, and since we missed this due to a series of, ahem, most unfortunate events we are going to use this in order to correct that. And, as you all already know, I'm am imperfect so we will require my cousins aid in this." As the figure finished its statement suddenly a small round object appeared in front of the eerily glowing diamond shape as the figure continued its explanation, "But first we must rid our selves of those who could possibly interferer with our plans, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," all of the voices present in the room said in unison.

"Excellent, and I know the perfect gunieus guinea pig to in order to ensure the plans success. I just have to play on her weaknesses a bit, but who said that fools don't come from the future? However, while I'm working her over you all will begin the plan. Then when can finally fulfill our duty," the voice stated and soon a loud cackle could be heard resounding through out the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know this is the craziest friggin' assignment I've ever been given. I swear if I didn't make that promise," Deku griped as he strapped himself into his seat and popped open a bag of air plane peanuts.

"You know those things are terrible for you?" Zazie questioned as she pulled out her Jogman and put the ear buds in her ears.

Deku only grumbled in response as he popped a few of the artery clogging peanuts in his mouth and began to chew furiously. In all reality he just needed some kind of stress relief, and since they had a no smoking policy on planes he had no choice other than to find something to ease his nerves. It just so happened that the only thing that was available were some nasty stale extra salty air plane peanuts. In fact, the more he thought about it the more his arties began to feel like they were clogging.

Zazie let out an uncharacteristic giggle as she watched Deku ball up the bag of nuts and shot it into to a nearby garbage bag. "Told you so," she said smugly as she went back to listening to her music.

"Told you so," Deku mimicked in a whinny voice as he pulled out a cigarette and put it to his lips.

"You know that's even worse, and you can't smoke on planes," Zazie stated not looking up from a juggling magazine she had pulled out of her bag.

"You know that's even worse," Deku mimicked in a whinny voice again as he put the cigarette in his front pocket for easier access later as he continued, "And you can't smoke on planes"

Zazie simply ignored the man as she spent the rest of the flight either listening to music and reading, or sleeping. Deku on the other hand was not so fortunate due to his nicotine craving. He knew he needed a cigarette due to the fact he was getting a headache, and had seriously thought about lighting one and transforming as a way to keep anyone from harassing him about it. However, with Zazie so close to him he didn't want to upset her so he simply endured the long flight as he grinded his teeth in frustration.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHH!" Deku sighed in relief as he blew a cloud of smoke from his nose.

"Pathetic," was all Zazie said as she took her seat on the bullet train next to the door and sat her suitcase at her feet.

"Yeah whatever squirt, I needed that more than you know," Deku said as he stomped the cigarette out before he stepped on the train and took a seat next to Zazie. His two large suitcases were thrown in the seats in front of him only due to the fact that they were the only ones on the train at eleven 'o clock on a Monday night.

"You know, even though we're not exactly human we're still enough like one that we can get lung cancer," Zazie stated as she stared out the window and watched as the scenery flew by.

"Yeah, fine fine fine……I'll quit…..after I have one more," Deku said as he grabbed one cigarette out of a nearly full carton and crumpled up the rest throwing them in a nearby garbage can. "You and Maya are some old prudes," Deku stated as he put the cigarette down his jacket pocket.

Zazie simply shrugged as she continued to look out the window, although if one looked closely enough they could see a small content smile on her face.

"Hey, so what's your class like and what am I going to be helping your sensei teach?" Deku questioned as he looked out the same window as Zazie with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"As for my class, you'll know soon enough. As for what you'll be teaching, it's standard English," Zazie stated as she turned to face Deku.

Deku simply nodded in response as he leaned back in his seat before he asked, "Wake me up when we get their, 'kay?"

Zazie simply nodded and turned to look out the window again.

From that point on the rest of the train ride went on in complete silence, aside from Deku's occasional snoring fits.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mana, I'm back," Zazie stated in a monotone voice as she walked into her dorm room, Deku right behind her. It was pitch black so Zazie assumed her roommate was asleep, which was good because she wouldn't have to explain Deku's presence. Dropping her suitcase on the floor and, after motioning for Deku to do the same, went over to the door and felt around for a light switch.

"You need some help?" Deku asked with a chuckle as she watched Zazie feel around on the wall in vain in search of a light switch.

Zazie simply shook her head before she abruptly stopped roaming across the wall and found the light switch. "Found it," Zazie said in a monotone voice as she flicked the switch down.

"WHAT THE!?" a deep feminine voice stated causing both Zazie and Deku to whip their heads around.

Turning around Deku and Zazie came face to face the well endowed Mana clad in nothing but a small towel which hugged her curvatious form and almost left nothing to ones imagination. For a minute the group simply looked at one another before Deku's nose began to trickle a little blood.

"Pervert," was all Mana said as she balled her hand up into a fist and dashed for her glass case pulling out her IMI Desert Eagles. "Die," Mana growled as she pointed the pistols at the stupefied Deku.

"Mana stop," Zazie said in a monotone voice as she stepped up beside Deku and stomped on his toe causing him to snap out of his trance with a low pain filled groan.

"Zazie, who is this man?" Mana growled with her pistols still aimed at the man's forehead.

"Deku, would you please excuse yourself. I need to inform Mana of the new living arrangements," Zazie said as she walked towards the door and opened it.

Deku looked at Zazie for a moment before turning around, after closing his eyes, and facing Mana. "You'll have to excuse me for my behavior. I give you my humblest apologize miss, I do hope you'll accept," Deku stated as he bowed deeply in forgiveness.

Seeing the man behave like this made Mana blush slightly before she scoffed and let out a low grunt.

"Thank you, now I will leave you two ladies to your discussion," Deku said before he turned to walk out the room. Unfortunately he forgot to open his eyes and ran head first into the wall next to the doorway with a loud "SLAM!" "I meant to do that," was all he said as he blushed furiously and quickly exited the dorm room clutching his aching head.

"Not the brightest guy in the world is he?" Mana questioned as she put her hung her pistols back in the case and shut it.

"He has his moments," was all Zazie said as she motioned for Mana to take a seat. Mana did as she was told and sat on the sofa nearest to the door. After taking a deep breath Zazie sat next to Mana on the couch and looked into the girls eyes. "Mana-chan, the man you just met was my guardian Deku, you know the friend of my father that I told you about?"

Mana simply nodded in response as the girl continued. "Well you see, my "aunt" Maya has determined that she does not deem it proper that I should be leaving on my own, so she sent Deku to be my guardian," Zazie continued before she took a deep breath and said, "He will be staying with us, and will be assisting Negi-sensei in class as his new assistant teacher."

Mana simply regarded the girl with no expression on her face before she let out a sigh and got up. "I'm going to get dressed….just make sure he doesn't try to peep at me again, okay?" was all Mana said as she walked into their room and shut the door behind her.

Zazie breathed a small sigh of relief before she went to open the door for Deku.

"Took you long enough," Deku commented with a smirk as he walked back into the room and asked, "So where will I be sleeping?"

"On the couch," Zazie stated plainly as she walked towards the bathroom.

"So I guess that means you don't want to share a bed, huh?" Deku questioned with a chuckle as he took off his blazer and hung it up in a nearby closet. He laughed even harder when he saw Zazie blush and slam the bathroom door behind her. "That girl really needs to develop a sense of humor," Deku stated as he grabbed an extra pillow and blanket out of the closet. Deku stripped down to his black dress shirt and stripped boxers and immediately tuck himself underneath the blanket and closed his eyes. 'Good thing I brushed my teeth back the station bathroom, that girl takes forever to get out of the shower,' Deku thought to himself with a chuckle as he allowed the rhythmic sound of water patting rapidly against skin to lull him into a blissful sleep. About an hour later when Zazie stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel which was tied securely around her, she was surprised to see that Deku was already asleep and snoring loudly with his mouth wide open. The blanket that he had seemingly used to cover himself was now thrown about in several directions and his head was hanging off of the edge of the couch.

Zazie let out an uncharacteristic chuckle as she straightened up the man's head on his pillow and proceeded to spread the blanket out evenly on top of him. With that done she headed towards her room and opened the door, but before she entered she gazed at the sleeping before her and let a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BUZZZZZZ," "tap," "……..BUZZZZZZZ." "Mana," was all Zazie said as she threw her comforter off of her head and glared at the alarm clock, "Funny."

"I thought so," Mana called from the other side of the room. Zazie turned to see Mana's underwear clad form stretching and stifling a yawn. "I'm going to take a shower," Mana declared as she got up and headed towards the door.

Zazie, who was still half a sleep, simply nodded in response as she grabbed the trick alarm clock and pulled out its battery silencing it. However, as soon as Mana closed the door Zazie immediately remembered that there was one extra occupant in their room, and that occupant was a male. Zazie was about to try to stop Mana up until she heard a shriek that caused her blood to run cold, and decided it was too late and went back to bed.

**-Meanwhile-**

"HEY NO ONE TOLD TO WALK OUT OF THE ROOM ALMOST NAKED YA' KNOW!?" Deku shouted as he wiped his nose with is sleeve, and proceeded to dodge another bullet which hit the wall behind him.

"Irrelevant," was all Mana said in a cold voice as she fired of six more rounds which narrowly missed Deku, although one cut his face slightly.

"Okay that's it," Deku said calmly as he pushed his glasses back up on to his face, "It's time to get serious." With that said he completely disappeared from Mana's vision only to reappear behind her and grab her in a chokehold. "Fu fu, the great Mana caught by such a simple techniiiiaahhhahaha," Deku began to laugh nervously as he felt one of Mana's Desert Eagles pressed securely against his groin. "Now now, we wouldn't want to do anything rash now would we?" Deku asked as he began sweating bullets while he released Mana from the chokehold and started backing up slowly, "Ya' know what do you say I cook you all some breakfast as an apology."

Mana stood as still as a statue for a moment before she gave Deku a simple nod and walked towards the bathroom. "However," Mana stated as she stopped at the door, "If you ever peek at me again you're a dead man." With that said she opened the door, walked in, and deliberately slammed it behind her.

"It's going to be one heck of a day," Deku declared with a tired sigh as he entered the kitchen and began to look for something to prepare for breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know if had left him we wouldn't be running late," Mana mumbled through gritted teeth as she and Zazie ran toward the large school building, their skirts fluttering in the wind.

"I heard you, ya' know?" Deku stated as he ran past the two girls, "You really shouldn't blame me; Zazie-chan was the one who took an hour long shower." Deku was currently wearing an identical suit, shirt, and pair of glasses. This time however he also wore Takamichi's famous pink tie.

Zazie simply glared at the man as she picked up her pace in order to get ahead of him.

"Kid's," was all Deku said as they approached the school and headed up the near endless flights of stairs towards the classroom.

Upon entering the room Mana, and Zazie immediately took their seats and Deku simply stood in the front of the classroom. A lot of buzz was created and many of the girls started asking Mana or Zazie about the strange man standing in the front of the class room.

"You know Asuna, he looks just like Takahata-sensei," Ayaka declared with a chuckle, "Are you going to try to ask him out too?"

Asuna glared at the class rep and began to grind her teeth before she snapped, "Shut up ya' moron!"

Ayaka turned and glared at Asuan who currently glaring down on her with her fist balled up. "Are you going to make me tomboy?" Ayaka sneered as the two girls head butted one another.

"Both of you will stop that nonsense this instant," Deku declared as he grabbed both of them by their collars and forced them into their seats, "I will not allow you to behave in such a manner, even with your sense absent from the classroom." Suddenly the door behind Deku could be heard sliding open and everyone turned to look as Negi walked into the room with Evangeline and Chachamaru in toe.

'That must be the teacher, he looks awfully familiar though,' Deku thought to himself as he observed as he watched the young man walk to his desk.

"GOOD MORNING NEGI-SENSEI!" the class bellowed as Negi replied with a good morning of his own.

"Takamichi?" Negi questioned with a look of puzzlement on his face as he eyed Deku, "What are you doing here? Did you get a tan or something?"

"Why does everyone think I'm this Takahata guy?" Deku mumbled to himself as he simply shook his head before responding to Negi's questions. "Excuse me sir, but I am not this Takahata-san you all seem to believe I am. I am your new assistant Deku Chiyuu and it is a pleasure to meet you all," Deku stated as he turned to face the class took a deep bow.

"I didn't believe it when I first heard it but you are here," a deep male voice stated. Suddenly everyone turned to observe Takamichi as he walked into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"YOU!" Deku bellowed with a glare, "Well if you're around that must mean that he's around too!"

"Whoa, is that Takahata sensei's brother or something?" a few of the girls questioned as the watch the exchange with morbid fascination.

"I don't know, but he doesn't seem very happy about seeing him again in any case," another girl responded.

"It's good to see you Doku-kun, how is everyone?" Takamichi questioned as a small smile graced his features.

"Takamichi do you know this man?" Negi questioned as he watched the exchange.

"We go back, in fact he also knew your father. Although I don't think most of those are really fond memories for him," Takamichi said with a smirk as he looked at the man who was currently standing against the wall with his arms folded across his chest scowling.

"That guy," Deku started as he gritted his teeth, "So you're his kid, huh? But this really isn't the time for this, we'll talk later. For now please, continue to your lesson Negi-buzo. Takamichi, we'll be talking later too."

Zazie simply looked at the situation with a hint of fascination in her eyes. 'I didn't know Deku knew Negi-sensei's father, but then again I guess I never asked,' Zazie thought to herself as Negi awkwardly began his lesson. 'I guess I'll to talk to him about it later,' Zazie thought as she grabbed out some juggling balls out of her leather school bag and began to practice.

"Zazie-san!" Deku bellowed from his chair causing Zazie to loose her concentration and drop the balls on her head. Zazie let out a low growl in annoyance before she turned to regard her guardian with eyes full of rage.

"Pay attention to your sensei's lesson, otherwise there will be some serious repercussions!...In fact," Deku said as he cupped his chin thoughtfully before he developed a wicked smirk on his face, "Sensei if you wouldn't mind, I would like to have Zazie-san translate page two hundred and fifty in the text book."

"Sure," Negi said chuckling nervously as he scratched the back of his head gingerly as he watched the exchange between his student and new assistant professor.

"That's the glossary," Zazie said plainly as she scooped up the balls and started juggling again.

Deku mouth hung agape for a moment before he smacked a hand on his face thinking, 'Well that was smooth.'

"Okay he may look like Takahata-sensei, but this guy is an idiot," one of the girls whispered and the room broke out into a fit of giggles.

Deku blushed wildly before saying, "I think I'll excuse myself for a moment."

"I believe that would be the smartest thing you've done in a while Deku-sama," Evangeline said with a smirk.

"So you're here too huh?" Deku questioned as he walked toward the door and slid it open but paused briefly saying, "Today has just not been my day."

"Hey did Evangeline just call that guy Deku-sama!?" Haruna whispered to Yue who sat sipping on a juice box of Milk Cola.

Yue simply nodded and continued to sip from her juice box.

**-Later in the Headmasters Quarters-**

"Ah, Deku-sama! It's good to see you again!" the Headmaster stated as he stroked his long flowing gray beard thoughtfully. "I must say that I was surprised to hear that you would be accompanying Zazie-chan, but I was even more surprised that you would be assisting Negi-kun. You do know that he's your rival's son correct?"

"He's only my rival because he knows that (explicit) spell," Deku grumbled before a thoughtful look crossed his features and he added, "By the way, where is he? I haven't heard his name in a while either."

The Headmaster continued to stoke his beard and sighed before he responded, "While we are not entirely sure, we believe he maybe dead."

"My father's not dead!" Negi interjected forcefully before he demurred slightly and mumbled an apology.

"Is that so? Well actually I'm more inclinded to agree with the kid, I mean the Thousand Master was no chump. Even Rue had a hard time holding his own against him, and that's saying something," Deku interjected as he ruffled Negi's hair affectionately before he continued, "And from what I hear at East Heaven, Negi-buzo is following in his foot steps. Although I didn't think that Zazie-chan's teacher was the same kid I heard about a few weeks ago."

"Well Negi-kun certainly did prove himself during Mahora Fest, I will have to agree," the Headmaster said with a hearty chuckle before continuing, "However, we are straying from the topic at hand. I understand that Maya-sama has forced you to do this, but would it be better if I was able to arrange separate living quarters for you?"

Deku immediately recalled that morning and nodded his head furiously while saying, "Please!"

"Very well," the Headmaster began with a sigh as he flipped through one of his many large books containing the information on available rooms. After flipping for what seemed like an eternity he exclaimed, "A HA!"

Deku's heart skipped a beat as he dared to hope but his hopes fell short once he heard, "There are no more vacancies until next year."

Upon closing his book the Headmaster heard a loud thud and looked over his desk to see that Deku had comically fallen out on the floor.

"Now now Deku-sama, you should enjoy spending time with Zazie-chan and Mana-chan," the Headmaster stated as he settled into his easy chair once again and began to stroke his beard.

After recovering Deku merely scoffed and said, "Well thanks for the suggestion, but I think I'll just try to find a hotel or something. Maya can foot the bill if need be."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible either, all the hotels in the area are closed for renovation due to Mahora Fest," the Headmaster stated as he continued stroking his beard.

Deku's jaw hung agape for a moment before he shook his head and started grumbling. "Today has really not been my day," Deku mumbled as he headed towards the door, opened it, and headed out.

"Well Maya-sama should be happy," the Headmaster stated as he stroked his beard and let out a hearty chuckle.

"Sir, is what you said true?" Negi questioned as he listened to the Headmaster chortle.

"Heaven's no Negi-kun, after Mahora Fest hotels are practically begging for business. I was simply instructed by Maya-sama to keep Deku in the same quarters as Zazie-chan," the Headmaster stated as he waved off Negi's question.

"Headmaster, what exactly is the story behind Zazie-san?" Negi questioned as he looked down at his feet, "If Deku is her guardian then Zazie-san must be involved with magic in some way."

"You are right Negi-kun, but that is all I can tell you. However, if it's questions concerning your father…well I'm sure Deku wouldn't mind answering some of them after he's cheered up a bit. They were very good friends you know, as well as rivals," the Headmaster stated as he pulled out a picture from the top drawer of his desk. "Here, I believe you should have this," the Headmaster stated as he handed Negi the picture. The picture depicted a clean shaven Deku smiling while wincing slightly from what seemed to be a playful jab from his father.

"Thank you sir," Negi said as he bowed deeply, "And I will definitely be asking Deku-san a few questions. Goodbye sir." With that Negi ran out the door and headed off toward the dorm.

"My my, I haven't seen Negi-kun this excited since the tournament," the Headmaster said to himself as he got up from his desk and moved to the window. "Yes, it's good to have an old friend around…..although I have a feeling that trouble is bound to follow, which is usually the case when he comes around."

**To Be Continued**

**Next Episode: Catching Up**

**Translations:**

**Deku- Doll**

**Chiyuu- Wisdom or Courage**

Author's Note: Well I hope you like the new chapter, I'll try to update soon but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
